


Player 2

by CutiePiSenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us, Game 1: Crash Bandicoot, Game: Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, Gaming, Gen, Party Animals - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutiePiSenpai/pseuds/CutiePiSenpai
Summary: Kenma and Gamer S/O stream together
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 37





	1. Party Animals

You and Kenma are both gamers and because of that your gaming set-ups are side by side. You usually stream at different times so as to not confuse your audience but there are times when you play together and streamed together. Those were some of your most popular streams, those are the times where your followers got to see the unedited version of your relationship. Today is one of those days and you are playing Party Animals, you both chose otters and as cute and cuddly as you may seem you came to win.

“Alright! Lets Go!” You shout as the first round begins. “Bring me the giant candy.” 

Kenma is quiet beside you until you hear him let out a small laugh. 

“Kenma! Did you just tase me?!” He doesn’t say anything but he shoots you with the taser again before stealing the gummy candy, as your character writhes on the floor. Once you recover you quickly move to catch up with Kenma. Once you do he turns hitting you with the gummy as his teammate pulls the lever sending you and the candy down. You let out a dejected squeal, turning to face him. 

“Oh really, that’s how you want to play tonight?” 

“I’m not going to go easy on you.” He says, continuing to play. 

The next round you are playing on a submarine. You climb to the top where Kenma is sitting in the seat climbing inside and throwing him out, “Get off my ship.” you say in your best Captain Jack Sparrow voice. 

And even though he is upset that he died he laughs at your impression. 

“You know I give great head.” You say before headbutting him and knocking him off the side of the submarine. 

“No! No! Fu***** Sh** Kenma!” You yell when he freezes you and pushes you off into the propeller killing you. 

“Alright guys these will be our last few rounds.” He says to the stream. 

You are now playing on the plane, “That freeze ray is OP” he mutters

“Suck it nerd.” You laugh. 

Kenma grabs a hold of your character, “Put Me Down! Put Me Down! Dammit!” 

“I will. I will put you down right here.’ He says, throwing you off the side. 

You come up behind him hitting him with a bat, “HAHAHA, take that.”

“You can’t beat me without weapons.” He grumbles.

“Doesn’t matter how, so long as I win.” 

You two say goodbye to your streams. “That was fun even with all the betrayal.” You say.

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I am going to just let you win.”


	2. Among Us

“Good evening everybody, welcome back to another joint stream, tonight we will be playing Among US.” You say to the camera in front of you.

“Tonight we will be playing with some of our friends. You may have seen them in previous streams.” Kenma adds. 

Kenma is red and you are teal. “The code is in the chat so you can go ahead and jump in.” Kenma says, and with everyone in the game begins.

**Y/N:** Teal

**Kenma:** Red

**Kuroo:** Black

**Bokuto:** White 

**Akaashi:** Dark Green

**Hinata:** Orange

**Tsuki:** Yellow

**Lev:** Dark Blue

**Yaku:** Purple

**Yamamoto:** Lime Green

“Alright everyone so remember your mics stay muted unless a body is reported or an emergency meeting is called.” You announce. 

“And you two remember that just because you live together doesn’t mean you can talk while we can’t hear you.” Kuroo replies.

“We don’t need to cheat to kick your ass.” Kenma says back 

The game begins and everyone is off in different directions. You are not the imposter so you start to quickly get to your tasks done. After doing a card swipe in admin you head to electrical, while you are fixing the wires Bokuto comes up behind you and kills you. You let out a small shriek, “Son of a *** !” You yell.

“I guess you died.” Kenma says, next to you. You continue to finish your tasks as a ghost until your body is discovered. 

> **CHAT**
> 
> **Kuroo:** Aww who killed Y/N?
> 
> **Lev:** Probably Kenma
> 
> **Akaashi:** Where was the body?
> 
> **Hinata:** Electrical
> 
> **Hinata:** It couldn’t have been Kenma I was with him the entire time

While they discuss, you address your chat they obviously saw who killed you but because you and Kenma are in the same room you can’t say anything revealing. 

> **Chat**
> 
> **Kenma:** So we skip for now
> 
> **Kuroo:** I guess
> 
> **Bokuto:** Ok? So we are skipping?
> 
> **Hinata:** Yes
> 
> **Yaku:** Yes
> 
> **Yamamoto:** Yes
> 
> **Tsuki:** Yes

**There are 9 votes to skip.**

**No one was ejected (Skipped)**

“The only good thing about being a ghost is getting tasks done faster.” You say. While moving across the map you see Tsuki kill Kuroo before venting away and you let out a small laugh catching Kenma’s attention. He turns to look at you but doesn’t say anything going back to the game. A little while later you see Bokuto kill Kenma and Tsuki kill Hinata and Kenma huffs in his seat. Tsuki reports the body. 

> **Chat**
> 
> **Tsuki:** Lev killed Kenma
> 
> **Lev:** What?! 
> 
> **Lev:** No I didn’t!
> 
> **Tsuki:** I saw you do it.
> 
> **Tsuki:** You killed him right in front of me
> 
> **Yaku:** Who killed Hinata
> 
> **Yamamoto:** Wasn’t he following Kenma around.
> 
> **Akaashi:** Yes he was.
> 
> **Akaashi:** So if you saw Lev kill Kenma how did you miss someone killing Hinata
> 
> **Lev:** I think this is a self report
> 
> **Yaku:** We can’t skip, we have to vote for someone because both imposters are still here.
> 
> **Tsuki:** I didn’t see who killed Hinata but it is possible that they killed him and vented before Lev killed Kenma
> 
> **Yamamoto:** I don’t know seems sus tsuki
> 
> **Yaku:** Alright everyone needs to vote.

**There are 4 votes for Tsuki and 2 votes for Lev.**

**Tsuki was ejected.**

“Do you think Bokuto can pull this off on his own?” You say to Kenma, now that he is dead too you can talk to each other.

“Bokuto isn’t as dumb as people think but Akaashi is still playing so I think he will notice.”

> **Chat  
>  Y/N:** Ghosts get your tasks done

Lev, Yaku, and Yamamoto are moving in a group while Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo move together. 

“So do you think Bokuto will kill Akaashi or Kuroo? They know that they are traveling together and he won’t be able to separate the other members.” 

“He won’t kill Akaashi. He might get lucky if he can do a stacked kill but otherwise they will find him out.” Kenma says.

Bokuto kills Yaku at the last minute as all tasks are completed and you are victorious.

A few rounds later you and Kenma get imposter together. You had come up with a strategy from having played together so much that you could win without needing to talk to one another. You separate you travel with Lev and Hinata is still following Kenma. Traveling with someone makes it more difficult to kill but it also comes with a built in alibi. You kill Yaku in med bay right in front of Lev and immediately report it.

> **Chat:**
> 
> **Y/N:** Lev killed Yaku right in front of me. 
> 
> **Lev:** What no I didn’t. Y/N totally killed Yaku.
> 
> **Y/N:** Really why would I kill Yaku
> 
> **Y/N:** We all know you have it out for him.
> 
> **Y/N:** Everytime you are the imposter you kill Yaku first.
> 
> **Kuroo:** That is true Lev.
> 
> **Yamamoto:** Yea Lev why would you lie on Y/N
> 
> **Tsuki:** We all know you did it
> 
> **Bokuto:** Vote Lev

**There are 9 votes for Lev.**

**Lev was ejected.**

“I can’t believe you pulled that off.” Kenma laughs beside you. 

While making your way around the lights go out and Kenma uses this as an opportunity to kill Kuroo with Hinata and Bokuto right next to him. Hinata reports the body.

> **Chat**
> 
> **Hinata:** Someone killed Kuroo-kun right in front of us.
> 
> **Yamamoto:** Who was it?
> 
> **Kenma:** Lights were out we didn’t see
> 
> **Bokuto:** Kenma and Hinata were both right here with me and Kuroo
> 
> **Tsuki:** So it could be any of you
> 
> **Bokuto:** Why would we kill Kuroo when any of us could have seen?
> 
> **Tsuki:** Because the lights were out
> 
> **Tsuki:** You said it yourself, that you didn’t see anything
> 
> **Y/N:** Idk guys seems kind of sus
> 
> **Hinata:** It wasn’t Kenma we have been together the entire time he can’t be imposter
> 
> **Y/N:** So you’re saying that out of the three of you it would be Bokuto
> 
> **Bokuto:** Dude really?!
> 
> **Kenma:** We need to skip there are seven of us. 
> 
> **Yamamoto:** Yea and we already know that we got rid of one of the imposters.

You have to put your hands over your mouth to stop yourself from laughing.

**There are seven votes to skip.**

**No one was ejected. (Skipped)**

“Holy shit. I can’t believe that worked.” 

The next run through you kill Tsuki before running away. You meet up with Yamamoto and stick with him following him through. Kenma is stacked with Hinata, Bokuto, and Akaashi and kills Akaashi. Kenma reports it.

> **Chat**
> 
> **Kenma:** So it is definitely Bokuto
> 
> **Bokuto:** No it wasn’t 
> 
> **Bokuto:** Why would I kill Akaashi
> 
> **Hinata:** It’s Bokuto-San
> 
> **Bokuto:** Hinata?!
> 
> **Yamamoto:** So.. no one is going to talk about Tsuki?
> 
> **Bokuto:** See that couldn’t have been me
> 
> **Hinata:** What about when you separated from us?
> 
> **Kenma:** Yea you left for a while.
> 
> **Kenma:** You had time to kill Tsuki
> 
> **Bokuto:** But I wasn’t alone 
> 
> **Bokuto:** I was with Akaashi
> 
> **Kenma:** And now Akaashi is dead
> 
> **Kenma:** Vote Bokuto

**There are 4 votes for Bokuto, 1 vote for Kenma.**

**Bokuto was ejected**.

Back into the game you are sure Yamamoto and Hinata have realized their mistake by now. Kenma’s kill down is still going but you kill Yamamoto winning the game for both of you. 

“Oh my god.” You laugh. “I can’t believe that worked.” 

You can hear your friends yelling through the headphones about how they could have not figured that out. 

“You can go back and watch our lives. We didn't talk or come up with a plan, we are just better than you.” Kenma says to their complaints. 


	3. Crash Bandicoot

“Hello and welcome back to me crashing Kenma’s stream. I hope you all enjoy having me here because I will not be going anywhere anytime soon.” You cheer. **  
**

A big difference between your streams and his was your super high energy. “ And speaking of crashes tonight we will be gracing you with a throwback. We are going to be playing the original Crash Bandicoot, well remastered actually but you get the gist.”

Kenma sits back and watches as you basically take over his channel. He doesn’t mind though, he enjoys your streams together because he gets to play the games he loves with the one he loves. And his followers seem to enjoy the change of pace having you around. 

“We will be trading off who plays since this isn’t a multiplayer and seeing how far we can get.” Kenma adds in.

Kenma starts the games and as the title flashes across the screen. You read through the chat, “ ‘What is Crash Bandicoot?’ What?!” You look over at Kenma, “They don’t know what Crash Bandicoot is!” 

“That would take too much explaining just look it up if you want to know.” He says, pressing the start button and starting the N. Sanity Beach level. 

The first level is easy for Kenma, killing enemies and destroying boxes, until he gets to the bridge of crates and misses one plummeting to his death. “Shit.” He mutters.

“For those of you who saw him go through the other pathway, yes he could have just finished it easily but Kenma is a completionist.” 

“You don’t get the gem at the end if you don’t get all the crates.” He says

His second time it works perfectly and he receives the gem at the end of the level. The next level, it is your turn to play while Kenma watches and talks to chat. 

“For TNT boxes you can spin and destroy them or will be injured if you have an Aku Aku mask or die without it. So as you can see when they jumped onto the boxes there is a countdown until it gets destroyed.”

You continue making your way through the level avoiding obstacles and killing enemies. You reach a stack of boxes with a life crate between two TNT’s trying to hit just the middle one which doesn’t work and you lose your Aku Aku mask. 

“As you can see if you just hit those boxes they have the potential to kill you.” He explains.

You reach the end of the level but don’t receive the gem since you missed three boxes. 

“And since they failed at getting all of the crates you will now see the consequences.” Kenma lets out a small laugh as Crash gets hit by the three falling crates you missed. “Better luck next time.”

A while later you reach the Road to Nowhere (By Far the Worst Level to ever exist). It is your turn but you immediately hand the controller over to Kenma. 

“Oh hell no, Nope I am not doing this.” You say. 

Kenma starts his run through and before he can even reach the first checkpoint the board breaks and he falls to his death. Several more tries later and Kenma is becoming increasingly frustrated. 

“This is Fu**ing impossible.” He grits through his teeth. 

The chat is going wild watching as he loses again and again. He dies a final time and ‘Game Over’ with a laughing Uka Uka appears on screen. You turn to look at him seeing him seething with anger. 

“Ken…??” 

He immediately presses retry level and tries again. 

“Maybe we should take a break.” You say.

“No! I am going to beat this!” 

The next time he gets four checkpoints in before dying.

“F***!!”

The chat is talking about how they had never seen him react to a game this way even if he happened to be losing. He finally makes it to the end of the level but misses twenty boxes. 

“Woo!! You did it.” You cheer. 

The chats also cheers along offering their praise. You know he isn’t satisfied with that run through but it is time to call it a night.

“Are you ready for that break now?” You ask.

“Yea I forgot about that level it’s so fu**ing stupid.”

“Alright everyone you heard the man, we are out for tonight. If you would like to feel the frustration first hand go play the remastered Crash Bandicoot and see if you can beat the Road to Nowhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a deep seeded hatred associated with the Road to Nowhere level in Crash Bandicoot.


	4. Mario Kart

“Hello Everybody, hope you are having a wonderful morning, afternoon or evening wherever you are in the world, welcome back.” You announce to the stream. “Today we are joined once again by my lovely boyfriend Kenma.” You say gesturing to the man sitting behind you. “After me basically taking over his stream while playing Crash Bandicoot he is joining me today.”

“Hello.” Kenma says simply to the stream. 

“Tonight we will be playing Mario Kart. Our goal is to get through all of the Grand Prix in one night and whoever gets the most wins by the end of the night is the ultimate champion.” You say with extra dramatics and flair.

“You should do a 200cc grand prix.” Kenma reads from the stream chat. 

“We can but I will let you know right now, that Kenma will for sure win that way. So we will do 150cc and if we have time later we might try the 200cc.”

“Afraid to lose?”

“To you never, but I want to have a chance at winning.”

You pick Baby Rosalina and Kenma chooses Toad and start the Mushroom Cup. 

“How are you in fifth place?” Kenma says looking over to your screen.

“My stupid controller glitched.” 

“Sure it did.” He hums unconvinced. 

By the end of the match you catch back up nearly catching him before the finish line.

“Almost.”

“Almost isn’t winning.” Kenma says.

“That is only the first race, we have 31 more to go.”

*****

“Stop that.” He growls growing irritated.

“Stop what?”

“You know what.”

“Can’t say I do.” You laugh as Kenma gets hit by a blue shell and you take the first place spot.

“F***” He grumbles. “You can’t just wait in second place until a blue shell hits me.”

“You have no proof.” 

“Your thousands of viewers just watched that.” 

You see messages appear in chat claiming to have not seen anything and you laugh more. 

“They didn’t see anything.”

He huffs sitting back in the chair waiting for the next race to start. 

*****

“What The F*** is this?!” You yell.

“No Idea.”

Kenma had gotten hit by a blue shell in the first lap. You got hit after you took first place in the second lap. And at the end of the final lap you both got hit at the finish line because you are so close. 

“Three blue shells in the same race unbelievable.”

*****

“Woo, Excitebike. This is my favorite.”

“That’s because it’s such a simple map.”

“Untrue the baby park is the same and I hate it.”

*****

“Rainbow road is the literal road to hell. You can’t convince me otherwise.” You say as you fall off again.

“If you practice more, you’ll get better.”

“Hard pass, I don’t enjoy losing to Coms.”

“Play online and lose to real people then.”

“You guys see what I deal with.” You laughed before huffing that you drove over the edge again. “Ugh.”

“Alright everyone we will be taking a short break before we start the other half of the races.” You say before pausing the stream. You stand up and stretch before reaching a hand out to pull Kenma up so that he can stretch his legs.

“Alright quick break bathroom and snack and then we’re back.” You say and Kenma hums in agreement.

*****

“And we are back, everyone. For anyone just tuning in Kenma is joining me tonight, before our break we had just finished the first 6 grand pri’s in Mario Kart. Our plan is to get through all of them by the end of the stream. And let’s just jump back into it.”

You start back up with the Shell Cup and in the first race your controller starts to glitch again. 

“Hey Kenma, look no hands.” You say lifting your hands off the controller as your cart continues to drive by itself.

“Why is it doing that?”

“I told you it was glitching.” You say picking the controller back up and continuing the race.

“Really two blue shells again?! This is bullsh**” Kenma mutters.

“Rainbow road again” You pout sitting back against Kenma.

“This one is easier.” 

At the end you receive first place. 

“See you won.”

“Uh huh, you do realize that I know you let me win.”

“And why would I let you win?”

“To make me happy.”

He gives you a quick peck on the cheek and the chat erupts in questions and comments. 

“Alright we have finally gotten to the last race. Let’s go big blue.”

The last race is quiet as you are both so exhausted and just ready to end your night.

“Woo, it’s over. If you have been following along you would obviously know that Kenma won so everyone cheer for Kenma in the chat.” 

“You don’t need to cheer for me.”

“I know we said we might do some 200cc race but it has been a long night, so we will save that for another time. Thank you everyone for tuning in, until next time.”

You sign off. 

“Ready for bed?” You ask.

“We can play smash.”

You take a deep breath thinking about it, “5 matches and then bed.”

“Deal.”


End file.
